1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly, to a camera whose outer cover body is formed in a tubular shape by extrusion, and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera outer covers are generally includes a front cover and a rear cover, and are formed so as to be separable into the front and rear portions. A lens unit is attached thereto by fixing the lens unit to a frame that is housed inside the outer cover, or fixing the lens unit to the front cover (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-156854, 2006-030419, 2004-012531, and 2004-012532).
When the outer cover is formed so as to be separable into the front and rear portions as in the conventional camera described above, there is such a disadvantage that a seam is formed in a joint between the front cover and the rear cover and appearance is impaired (sleek and unified appearance cannot be obtained).
On the other hand, when the outer cover body is formed in a tubular shape, the seam between the front and rear portions can be removed (so-called seamless design), and excellent appearance that is sleek and unified can be obtained. There is also such an advantage that such a tubular outer cover body can be easily produced by extrusion.